User blog:Amethyst111/Jake wants the old chat back!!
Hi guys, recently, there was some chaos in the chat... 6:42 Sonictitanic23 You mad Jake? 6:42 ProfessorTriton13 ITS GOING TO START AGAIN 6:42 Flydown2me I LOVE ON THE MOON XD sorry i am tooo hyper 6:42 ProfessorTriton13 THE NEWBIES MAKING IT WORSE I WANT THE OLD CHAT BACK 6:43 Flydown2me Gets in the Flora's corner X( 6:43 ProfessorTriton13 *BLOWS UP FLORA'S CORNER* GAH 6:43 Amethyst111 That teacher I'm pissed off at gave me and my classmate a right mouthfull and I felt like getting into the Flora Corner 6:43 Flydown2me XD gets in claires corner 6:43 ProfessorTriton13 -____- THATS NOT EVEN FUNNY 6:44 Flydown2me DEATH YEAH 6:44 ProfessorTriton13 EMO 6:44 Amethyst111 and Jake, plz don't hate us just cuz we're new 6:44 Flydown2me OKEE UUMMHH DESCOLE's corner U R new to Miranda? 6:44 ProfessorTriton13 THATS NOT JUST THE REASON NO GAH NOONE UNDERSTANDS ME 6:44 Amethyst111 well just don't hate us 6:44 Flydown2me I do your jake and You speak english SORRY I AM TO HAPPY 6:45 ProfessorTriton13 YES I DO SPEAK ENGLISH 6:45 Amethyst111 you're not exactly perfect either you know XD IEmmameijer has joined the chat. 6:45 Flydown2me NOT LAUGHING ABOUT U JAKE BUT I JUST WATCHED A DOG SINGING MERRY CHRISTMAS 6:45 ProfessorTriton13 right.... 6:45 IEmmameijer PEOPLE ON THE CHAT:O : D 6:45 ProfessorTriton13 SHUT UP MIRANDA 6:45 IEmmameijer X) 6:45 ProfessorTriton13 PEOPLE LIKE ME MORE THEN YOU 6:45 Amethyst111 i know that 6:45 ProfessorTriton13 SEE 6:45 Flydown2me I like her X( 6:45 Amethyst111 no i mean what katie is warching 6:45 Flydown2me Both equal 6:46 Amethyst111 it's called mormelkerskaart right? 6:46 IEmmameijer jake we should start a new chat._. 6:46 ProfessorTriton13 NO I WANT THE OLD CHAT NOT A NEW ONE 6:46 Sonictitanic23 Heya Emma 6:46 IEmmameijer me tooD: heya:D but jake, we cant ever get it backD: 6:46 Flydown2me i think so hang on let me go back but how do you make a new one then (not that i want to just wanna know) 6:46 IEmmameijer the dutch have taken over D: 6:47 Amethyst111 Y DO EVERYONE HATE THE NEW ONES 6:47 ProfessorTriton13 I WANT THE OLD TIMES 6:47 Flydown2me XD 6:47 IEmmameijer fact. 6:47 Amethyst111 AND YOU ARE DUTCH EMMA 6:47 ProfessorTriton13 BECAUSE OLD IS AWESOMER THEN NEW IN THIS CHAT 6:47 IEmmameijer british' 6:47 Sonictitanic23 Me too, I guess 6:47 IEmmameijer yes im dutch and not proud 6:47 ProfessorTriton13 x) 6:47 IEmmameijer never been.-. 6:47 Flydown2me what was the video called and i'm british but i am annoying 6:47 ProfessorTriton13 x) 6:47 Amethyst111 WHO IS SAYING I AM 6:47 IEmmameijer u 6:48 ProfessorTriton13 BRB 6:48 Amethyst111 NO OFFENSE KATIE 6:48 Flydown2me I don't get it 6:48 Amethyst111 is the video called mormelkerskaart 6:49 Sonictitanic23 BUS JUST WHEN PASS MY HOUSE 6:49 Amethyst111 ... 6:49 Flydown2me yes but what do you mean with no offence to me?? 6:49 Amethyst111 ohh never mind :3 6:49 Flydown2me Oke but it was that one and where's everyone fone 6:49 ProfessorTriton13 GAH 6:50 Amethyst111 i meant i was saying that maybe i wasn't proud to be dutch no offence 6:50 ProfessorTriton13 EMME DOESNT LIKE DUTCH PPL EMMA 6:50 IEmmameijer indeed 6:50 Amethyst111 we wish you a merry christmas woof woof and a happy new woof year 6:50 IEmmameijer just some the epic ones 6:50 ProfessorTriton13 SHUT UP MIRANDA 6:50 Amethyst111 dat clip is just so cute 6:50 IEmmameijer ._. //shot 6:50 Amethyst111 jake is being mean 6:51 ProfessorTriton13 IM TELLING THE TRUTH 6:51 IEmmameijer ur being dutch 6:51 Amethyst111 he's trolling 6:51 IEmmameijer ._. 6:51 ProfessorTriton13 NI NO I AM NOT IM TELLING THE TRUTH 6:51 Amethyst111 i can't help being half dutch... 6:51 Sonictitanic23 Well calm down ok 6:51 IEmmameijer ._. 6:51 ProfessorTriton13 ITS NOT CAUSE UR DUTCH MIRANDA 6:51 Detective Inspector Bob Jake, as much as I support your side of the argument, times have changed, people have moved on and memories have been lost. I'm sorry but it's the way it is. We're never going to get Shauna or Paris back and Leila very rarely drops in. The "Old Chat" has gone. It's not just you who's sad of this. I miss the others too. I had some great memories and now they can't return. It is a real shame but life isn't always that simple. I'm sorry but if you want to live it all, you've got to learn to let go. 6:51 Flydown2me I am not dutch but i don't like dutch people BUT PEOPLE AR BORN LIKE IT 6:51 ProfessorTriton13 I DONT WANT A NEW CHAT I CANT LET GO I NEVER WANTED TO LET GO 6:51 Detective Inspector Bob NEITHER DO I 6:52 Flydown2me Jake are you oke? 6:52 ProfessorTriton13 BUT MIRANDA STOP RUING MG FOR ME 6:52 IEmmameijer we can at least try to make a reunion 6:52 Amethyst111 oh i thought emma said you were dutch... 6:52 ProfessorTriton13 IT KEEPS ME ALIVE THAT VIDEO DOES 6:52 IEmmameijer ._. 6:52 Flydown2me Wats MG? 6:52 ProfessorTriton13 IT REMINDS ME OF THE OLF TIMES OLD* Malignant Growth 6:52 IEmmameijer katie, youtube video 6:52 Flydown2me OHhh 6:53 Detective Inspector Bob BUT THE WAY IT IS, YOU CAN'T BRING BACK THE PAST. TIME HAS CHANGED AND MEMORIES WILL REMAIN, THE PEOPLE, THEY DON'T. IT IS SAD. :') 6:53 Flydown2me Sorry i didn't know that ...... 6:53 Detective Inspector Bob REMEMBER.... 6:53 Sonictitanic23 Yes Jake yes 6:53 Amethyst111 a reunion is a good idea, I'll send talk page messages and not come if that means jake stops being mad at me... 6:53 Detective Inspector Bob THE LAYTONIC ALPHABET 6:53 ProfessorTriton13 i cant even remember our first rp i forgot about it 6:53 Detective Inspector Bob PARIS'S CHAT UP LINES 6:53 ProfessorTriton13 x) they were funny 6:53 IEmmameijer 'were' 6:53 Flydown2me Who's Paris? 6:54 ProfessorTriton13 GAH 6:54 Detective Inspector Bob MEETING KARIS AND OUR MANY FAILED ATTEMPTS AT EVERYTHING 6:54 ProfessorTriton13 X) 6:54 Detective Inspector Bob NIKI AND HER SNIPER 6:54 Amethyst111 Karis? 6:54 ProfessorTriton13 OMG 6:54 Amethyst111 i thought you said paris 6:54 Detective Inspector Bob SHAUNA AND THE WEDDING THAT NEVER HAPPENED 6:54 ProfessorTriton13 SEE NEW PEOPLE ARE DUMB YES SHauna... 6:54 Amethyst111 but niki still comes in 6:54 ProfessorTriton13 damn layton-chan to hell SHUT UP NIKI IS AWESOME 6:54 Detective Inspector Bob THE DECORATION OF BIG BEN AND THE SURPRISE PARTY 6:55 Amethyst111 she shot me with her sniper 6:55 ProfessorTriton13 I Looked at the blogs 6:55 Sonictitanic23 I want to play PL3 but my sister has my 3ds 6:55 Flydown2me No they always will be funny because youve always got memories and refers to janice in ED No mater how far...I will always be in your heart they wil always be in your heart right? 6:55 ProfessorTriton13 they were awesome 6:56 Detective Inspector Bob WINNING ARGUMENTS AGAINST LT13 AND EMMYALTAVA13 6:56 ProfessorTriton13 WE'RE ALWAYS WINNERS 6:56 Amethyst111 ...well, jake, who says we can't be like the old chat? It'll be like it.... New people can roleplay too and don't judge us... This chat can be like the old chat... If you believe :') PLEASE HELP JAKE BELIEVE if you are reading this, and you are part of he "Old Chat", please stop by at the chat sometimes. (It should stop jake being so mad at new guys, hopefully...) Category:Blog posts